


Fraterculus

by koryanders



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick and Bruce are mentioned like once, Gen, Jason is tired, Sibling Bonding, Steph and Jason wont stop bickering, dennys, rated for jasons mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryanders/pseuds/koryanders
Summary: In which Cass and Steph don't have constipated feelings like the rest of the batfamily, and Jason needs to actually take care of himself for once.





	Fraterculus

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely betas!

Jason is tired, bleeding from a lucky knife slash to the shoulder, and just wanting to down some pain meds and sleep. So when he’s standing on the roof of the building across from his safehouse, looking at the lights so very clearly on, (even after he had made sure to turn them off before he left) he isn’t very happy.

No, more like pissed.

He takes care to slide through the bathroom window as quietly as possible, gun drawn. Whoever had gotten past his security had to have had at least _some_ skill. Once he’s fully in, the first thing he notices is that he can hear the unmistakable opening tune of Spongebob Squarepants playing in his living room. The second thing he notices is the smell of burning.

“What the fuck” Jason whispers, under his breath. He peeks into the hallway through a crack in the door, glancing around. When he’s determined that he won’t be spotted crossing to the living room, he carefully makes his way over.

In the living room, not very surprising but certainly unexpected, he’s greeted with a Bat. More specifically, Cass in all her Spongebob watching glory. She doesn’t greet him when he walks in, dropping all pretense of sneaking around in his own home, and instead points to the kitchen and signs two words,

_Stop her._

Jason is too damn tired for this, but he goes anyways.

In the kitchen, he’s greeted with Steph, whose burning what looks to be sausages, and startles at the sight of Jason. “Uh hey.” She stammers.

“Hey.” Jason frowns, “Why are you in my kitchen at three in the morning making sausages?” The sooner he can get them out, the sooner he can go to sleep.

“They aren’t sausages.” She pouts, “They’re churros.”

“Well they suck.”

“You suck.”

“Why are you here?” He can feel the vein in his head starting to throb and realizes this must be what Bruce feels like all the damn time.

Steph places her hand on her hips, “The rest of the family is worried about you.”

Oh boy, ‘family’ talk.

“Dick said he saw you take a hard hit a few nights ago that you limped away from, and Bruce thinks you aren’t taking care of yourself.”

“Well he’s one to talk.” Jason mutters, reaching around her to turn off the stove, “That still doesn’t explain why you’re here. In my kitchen. Making whatever you want to call those.”

“I told you they’re churros. And Cass, being the loving older sister, and delightful girlfriend she is, decided to hop on down here with me to make sure you weren’t lying dead on your bathroom floor or something.” Steph looks mournfully at the still simmering water where her blackened churros rest, “I was trying to make something you might like but uh..yeah.” She grimaced.

A feeling he couldn't quite decipher bubbled in his chest, and he quickly squashed it down, “Well, here I am. A-Okay. So you can go now.” Jason says, crossing his arms over his chest, wincing when the laceration on his shoulder twinges. He tries to cover it up, but Steph’s eyes immediately dart to the source of the change in stature. She lights up, and before Jason can mouth a big, fat ‘Shut up!’, Steph is cupping her hands around her mouth and yelling, “Cassie! Jason’s hurt!”

Almost like Cass had been anticipating this, her head pokes around the kitchen door in half a second, face frowning.

 _Get bandages._ She signs, moving to pull Jason out to the living room. Jason steps back from her grasp, only for her to snatch him by his jacket sleeve, and drag him there anyways.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle, really! Just leave me alone and I’ll take care of it, and you can go back to the Manor and tell them I’m doing just fine.” He protests, wriggling in her grasp.

Cass gives him a ‘Are you seriously still talking?’ look, and sits him down on the couch. Steph returns with bandages, and oh my god, they’re the Wonder Woman patterned ones Roy got him as a gag gift. He tries his best to ignore Steph’s snickering as she hands them to Cass.

 _Little brother._ Cass signs disapprovingly, _You shouldn’t have patrolled so soon after being hurt._

“It’s fine, I do it all the time.” He blabs, then immediately snaps his mouth shut. She gives him another one of her looks, and continues to dress the wound in silence, Steph watching over their shoulders.

“And stop calling me little brother.” He tacks on, under his breath.

“Shut up and watch Spongebob.” Steph says, gleefully, at the same time as Cass signs, _You’re my little brother because all I do is take care of you._

Jason chooses to ignore her statement, instead turning to Steph, “Are you deriving happiness from my suffering? Is that why you’re here?”

She gasps dramatically, “Why I never!” She scoffs, in a fake southern belle accent, hand over her chest.

He shoves at her, and she falls from her place on the couch. “I hate you.”

“Um, actually you love me.” She replies cheekily.

“And why’s that?”

“Because in a few minutes, after Cass is done, you’ll take us out to breakfast to show how thankful you are that you have a caring sister and that your sister has an almost equally caring girlfriend.”

“Listen Blondie, I never asked you to come over-”

Cass interrupts him with a huff,  _I think I want Dennys._

Steph laughs, “Dennys at,” she turns to look at the clock on the wall, “Three thirty? We’ll just get knifed in the parking lot.”

 _Full brawl beatdowns at Dennys are alway fun_ , She signs back, smirking.

 

* * *

 

And so, thirty minutes later, they’re sitting in a rock hard booth at a table absolutely covered in pancakes and hash browns. Steph, already on her fourth pancake and not slowing down, takes a break to tell Jason, “You know, as a broke college student I am eternally grateful for the free food you’re providing me with.”

Jason grimaces, “Please don’t talk to me with food in your mouth.”

Steph shrugs, and goes back to being a human compact food processor, as Cass watches on in silent horror and fascination.

The cock of a gun catches their attention, and they turn to see two men, wearing all black and beanies with eye holes over their head (you know, standard criminal outfits), brandishing guns at the entrance.

“This is a robbery!” One of them shouts, stepping forward and waving his gun.

“Give us your money!” The other adds smartly, waving his arm in the opposite direction.

Both Steph and Jason look at Cass, Steph whispering under her breath, “Only in Gotham Dennys.”

Cass grins back, all teeth, _Full brawl beatdown._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr [here](https://90snightwing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
